Guess Who?
by Ladydragon Guinevere
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day… The mansion’s “Scrooge” gets loads of unwanted cards; one gets him thinking though…


"Well, well, well, Logan, you're very popular this year! This has got to be the biggest pile of Valentine's Day cards I've ever seen in my life!" Storm handed a stack of red-coloured envelopes and cards over to Logan, who sighed at the sight of so much sugary sweetness.

"If I ever find out who invented Valentine's Day…" Logan grumbled and finished the rest of his sentence with body language; his claws shot out from between his knuckles and he made a slicing-gesture over his throat.

He hated Valentine's Day; it was so pathetic and commercial. Plus, he never understood what the point was of declaring someone your love *anonymously*. Duh!

All those girls were anxiously staring at him; no doubt because unknowingly he had trampled all over their poor, little broken hearts. How was he supposed to know who liked him if they didn't write a sender on the card?

Logan walked through the corridors headed for his room; he had to admit to being a little curious about the contents of the cards this year. He flipped through the stack of reds, pinks and hearts thinking they were all the same, until one envelope drew his attention; it was green for a change…

He entered his bedroom and sat down on his bed, satisfying his curiosity by opening up the green envelope first. He always associated green with Rogue; it was her favourite colour. Most of her clothing was green, as was her cloak. However, he didn't expect her to send him a Valentine's Day card, since they were nothing more than good friends. Besides, Rogue was dating Ice Pick. Plus, she didn't seem like the corny type, Rogue. She was way too mature for her age to be sending anonymous cards to grown men, right?

Trying to recognise her scent by pushing his nose onto the envelope and inhaling deeply, Logan's nostrils were overwhelmed by smells of various teenage girls; to his regret he couldn't make out a specific one. The whole stack had been contaminated by musky hormones…

Using one of his claws as a letter opener, Logan sliced the envelope open so he could hopefully unravel some of the mystery and calm down his heart which was thumping loud by now, making him feel somewhat jittery. Thanks to modern science there was no handwriting to be analysed; everything on the envelope was neatly typed. Pulling out the card he arched his eyebrow and thought," Whoever sent me this, knows me bloody well…"

A miniature painting of a Japanese city was depicted on the exterior of the card; making Logan's mind work overtime. Not many people knew about his past in and trips to Japan.

"Come to think of it, only one woman knows: Rogue…" Logan's thoughts tumbled over one another; was it pure coincidence someone sent him this card or was Rogue trying to tell him something?

Satisfying his interest he opened up the card and read the text printed inside,

_"No sugar-coated "Be My Valentine" lines from me,_

_I know what we are, even more what I want us to be._

_Hoping you feel the same I will wait for you this night,_

_By the mansion's fountain, under the moon shining bright._

_The right time to show your true feelings will be at eight,_

_Till then, in agony, your answer I shall await…_

_Guess who?"_

Logan fell silent after this confession and proposal. He figured it had to be Rogue, judging by the line, 'I know what we are, even more what I want us to be.'

"It's someone I'm friends with and who wants be more.

"Or maybe it's someone I'm not even friends with yet, and who wants to be more. Shit! This is getting me nowhere! Bloody fucking Valentine!" Logan's thought were confusing and they got him all worked up. There was nothing left to do, but check it out tonight. It was the only solution…

* * * *

A little before eight that night, Logan nervously left his room and walked to the mansion's main entrance. He had been too preoccupied to open up any of the other cards; he had strangely enough had a difficult time getting through the rest of the day. He had to find out whether it was Rogue who sent him the card, just to satisfy his own dormant feelings for her.

The longer he had known her, the more he became attracted to her. Right before his eyes the little puppy fat she had left had disappeared, making room for her curvy figure to turn his nights into endless chains of fantasizing about those curves and relieving the pressure those images built inside of his brain and aching body by him self. Thus depriving him of even more sleep than before, and making it harder for him to face her and act as nothing more than a friend.

But he managed to always stay in control over his urges around her; more importantly he managed to hold back *Wolverine*; loosing her friendship was a risk he didn't want to take. Even after she turned eighteen, Logan still held back his lustful feelings.

He *had* to, since she had chosen to be with Popsicle Boy; which evoked feelings of jealousy that cut through his soul even worse than his claws could do.

Thinking about Rogue Logan suddenly found himself outside the mansion, staring at a bench near the fountain. Thanks to his heightened senses Logan could make out a silhouette draped against the velvet blue, star clad sky surrounding him. Sniffing up the air, he discovered it was Rogue. Never before had distinguishing her sweet and musky scent meant more to him, knowing what it implied this time.

"She wants me…" Logan thought content.

He adjusted his hearing more outwards to try and pick up her heart beat; which was complicated when his own heart rate drowned out all the other sounds. With great effort he succeeded though and the relative calmness of her heartbeat soothed his instantly. Rogue didn't know he was here yet; that's what her steady and calm heart rate told him.

Quietly Logan moved towards the figure on the bench; when all of a sudden she turned in his direction, this time showing her true face. The moonlight highlighted the two white streaks of hair which framed her beautiful, yet startled face. The final evidence that it was indeed Rogue had been delivered and sent a tiny shock wave through Logan's tense body.

"You came?" Rogue sounded surprised and her dark chocolate eyes still couldn't believe what they saw.

"Had to know if it was you…" Logan answered, as he approached Rogue stealthily; hands in the pockets of his battered leather jacket to protect them from the chilly evening cold.

"So it was just to satisfy your curiosity then?" Rogue's voice quivered with disappointment; her eyes were directed into her lap with embarrassment as well as uncertainty.

"I was hoping to satisfy more than just my *curiosity*…" Logan smirked; his hazel eyes glowed with so many tiny, golden sparks the sky couldn't compete with them for its beauty.

A huge smile spread across Rogue's face and she locked her chocolate eyes onto those sparkling and inviting eyes, now only inches away, "What did you have in mind then, sugar?"

Rogue's cold breath kept Logan's head wrapped up in clouds, literally. When Logan spoke both their heads were wrapped up in tiny, chilly clouds, "I can think of a few things…"

Smirking devilishly he grabbed Rogue's gloved hands and guided her from the bench; wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her body close to his. His face drew near hers, still providing chilly clouds whenever he breathed. Drowning in Rogue's intoxicating smell his lips made contact with hers, briefly.

"Did I ever thank you for taking the cure?" he whispered, pausing from their touch. Pressing his lips onto hers again, Logan didn't expect an answer. All he wanted to do was taste her and make her his. *Finally*.

Withdrawing his lips from his short exploration he released Rogue, turned her in the direction of the mansion and gave her a little nudge to make her walk forward. He just needed to know *one* more thing," What about Ice Pick then?"

Rogue turned around, kept on walking backwards and gave him a naughty grin, then she drawled," I dumped him ages ago, before things got too intimate. I couldn't be with *him* when I loved someone else, now could I, sugar? But I thought you knew!"

"Believe me, darlin', if I had known, you would have smelled of me already!" Logan grabbed Rogue by her waist again and pushed her forward until they had reached his room. He opened the door and waited for Rogue to say something. She seemed frozen to the spot; her lips as well as her feet, after taking in the sight displayed in Logan's room.

"Logan! Wow!" Rogue flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.

About a hundred candles had been lit and rose petals were scattered over the floor as well as the bed; typically *not* Logan. He figured, if Rogue went through all the trouble of finding him a non-Valentine's Day card to express him her feelings; he could give her this. He had asked Storm what a woman would like for Valentine's Day, and she came up with this idea.

He was about to receive the greatest gift Rogue could ever offer anyone -her virginity- so the least he could do was to give her this in return. He *knew* every woman liked Valentine's Day, even when they said they didn't. How could they not? Every woman *loved* to feel like she was loved and special.

Rogue just melted in his embrace and kissed him with so much passion Logan knew he had done the right thing. He slid of her cloak and caressed her, feeling so utterly happy to finally touch her he almost forgot one last thing to complete the picture.

Logan managed to utter the words he had been practising all day, without throwing up or bursting into laughter, "Marie, I'll be your Valentine, darlin'!"

In return she grinned and told him, "Cut the crap Logan, and just take me to your bed!"

Willingly Logan scooped her from the floor and carried her to his bed; crushing the rose petals when he walked over them, while being surrounded by hundreds of flickering candle lights.

He lay Rogue down on his bed and bent over her, studying her face which looked absolutely breathtaking in the candlelight. Eagerly he pressed his lips onto her luscious lips again, not planning to stop loving her until the sun had risen again and made the candle lights abundant.

* * * The end * * *


End file.
